Jealous Regina
by SwenSexual
Summary: Prompt: Ruby began flirting with Emma, when Regina walks in and gets jealous.


**First one shot.**

 **Prompt: Ruby began flirting with Emma and Regina walks in and gets jealous.**

* * *

It was just an ordinary day in storybrooke. No battles to fight, no monsters to defeat. Things have been fairly quiet around here.

Emma had been waiting at Granny's Diner for Regina to show up for their weekly lunch date. Ruby and Emma had been talking, more like flirting and when I say flirting Ruby had been flirting with her, but Emma had been to in denial to notice.

 ***10 minutes later***

Regina had walked into Grannys diner 10 minutes later then when she had said she would arrive. "Hey Em." Regina had shouted, not loudly but enough for Emma to hear. As she approached where Emma had been seated with two hot cocoas.

Regina had noticed the flirting but yet didn't say anything. "Hey Gina" Emma grinned as her girlfriend of 6 months took a seat beside her, sharing a quick but loving kiss.

Things had been off with Regina lately, Emma had noticed. She had been drinking quite a bit of tequila, Emma also noticed as she was trying to secretly pour some into her hot cocoa without anyone and especially Ruby and Granny noticing, which

didn't go

as planned because Emma had noticed.

"Gina" Emma whispered into Reginas ear. "Should you really be drinking that in here?!" Emma continued as Regina shrugged her shoulders.

Emma sighed and turned back to Ruby who had once again began flirting with Emma, not caring that Regina was sat right next to her.

The jealousy within Regina began to take over, as she quickly drank the hot cocoa. "Ruby, a refill please" Regina had said politely as possible.

Ruby had never really like Regina as much, especially when she and Emma had came out that they were dating. Before the curse broke Ruby always had a slight thing for Emma, but she couldn't act upon her feelings because she knew Emma wasn't willing  
/to

let down her barriers for her.

Ruby had rolled her eyes and mumble "can you like go already?!" She walked away to get a refill for Regina, as requested.

Emma had become concerned about Regina, and about the amount of alcohol she's drank, not that she's an alcoholic, but something within Regina has changed. "Gina, slow down." Emma whispered turning to a slightly annoyed Regina.

Regina rolled her eyes in annoyance and sarcastically replied "why?! I'm thirsty. I don't have a problem when your all over Ruby or in fact when Ruby's all over you"

Emma groaned in annoyance "why?! Your asking me why?! Bc that's not just alcohol" Emma said raising her voice. Emma noticed a change in Reginas behaviour but had decided to ignore it.

Regina stood up and raised her voice louder than expected "I know!" She had become so annoyed that she through down some money. "On second thoughts, Ruby forget the Hot cocoa. I'm not thirsty anymore" before exiting the diner in a huff.

Emma face palmed and groaned. "Sorry Ruby, I have to go." She quickly paid for the hot cocoa and grilled cheese before walking towards the door.

"Wait Em!" Ruby shouted, before slamming her lips onto Emma, she had quickly realised what was happening and pushed Ruby off.

"What the hell Ruby?! I'm with Regina" she said angrily before storming out of the diner and after Regina. "Gina! Wait!" Emma had shouted after her.

Regina continued walking before she shouted back. "Why? You not staying to fuck Ruby? I was those eyes she made at you"

Emma groans and mumbles "fuck!" She began running so she was infront being able to stop Regina from walking any further. "What on earth are you talking about?" She asked.

Regina had finally let go, tears streaming down her face as she looked at Emma. "Tells me, please tell me Emma. If you want to be with Ruby?"

Emma stood their stunned at what she just heard. Did she really think I wanted Ruby? Oh no. What have a I done, thinking back to when Ruby kissed me back at the diner.

"Gina! No. I don't want Ruby. I want you and only you" Emma whispers whipping Reginas cheek with her thumb.

Regina had broke down crying. "I love you so much Emma, but I can't stand the thought of you wanting and loving someone else. I can't have my heart broken again. Not when I've finally found my happiness" Regina finally let out the tears she had

been holding

in for months.

Emma breaks when she hears those words fall from her lovers lips. "I love you so much to let you go" Emma whispers, as she pulls Regina in for a quick but passionate kiss. "Your my happiness too" She mumbled against Reginas lips.

"You don't love Ruby?" Regina asks hopefully and Emma lets out a small laugh. "Ofc I don't love Ruby. I love you and only you"

* * *

 **First one shot, thought I'd give it a try.**

 **Thought I'd try out a Jealous Regina fanfic. Let me know your thoughts?**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Much love xo**


End file.
